1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Fluid Handling" (Class 137) and in the subclass entitled, "pivoted valves" (subclass 527) and even more particularly to the subclass entitled, "Valve head movably connected for accommodation to seat" (subclass 527.4).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A careful pre-Ex search was made in the art and although reed valves and structure were found the flap portion of the valves as hereinafter depicted is believed to be novel. The various flap valves as shown in the prior art are disposed to be swung into sealing arrangement by forces applied to the one side of the opening and to be moved away with forces applied from the other side of the opening. In the present invention the flap valve consists of a laminate which is held together by rivets or the like. The laminated portion is composed of thin sheets of material alternates of plastic and stainless steel. This laminate portion is carried in slots so that it can be bent and brought back into a sealed condition by the spring in the stainless steel. It is to be noted that the spring provided by the laminate flap valve provides stress relief on the hinge portion providing a long life such as fourteen million cycles.